


A Boomer Had a Blast

by YasminTheSpiritSinger



Series: The Doom City AU [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bombs, Bondage, Broken Bones, Bruises, Chains, Death, Espionage, Gags, Gang Violence, Gangs, Guns, Hospitals, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nyctophobia, Paralysis, Perversion, Rescue, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasminTheSpiritSinger/pseuds/YasminTheSpiritSinger
Summary: Sometimes being part of a well-known group, such as the nHo, was a blessing. You get to have grand times with even grander friends that one will never want to part with.Sometimes.
Series: The Doom City AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808284
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	1. The Situation.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/gifts), [Allonsia_AMER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsia_AMER/gifts), [ambered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambered/gifts).



> Stay Tuned Until The End! I have a challenge for every reader to endure in! Please, don't skip the end note. It can change the course of this series. Also, I would like to thank my sisters at home and especially my partner Sharo! Please Please support Sharo! They are the MIP and the MVP of this work of fiction! They helped a lot on the plot, editing and posting! Thank you!

A light flicked on above a rusty metal pole.

One man is pressed against the pole. Welded and melted to the bottom sides of it are two shackles made of cast iron.

They keep his feet and ankles on the sides of the pole, leaving the legs and _other_ areas exposed for any methods. The shackles are also thick to be really tight on the ankles. With his ankles locked in those heavy shackles, trying to move them will be like trying to move the core itself.

His legs are free, however, allowing the captive to bend down and to try to use his legs as a leverage. However, the feet are suspended in the air by about a half inch.

His arms and chest are truly what ties him to the pole. His wrists are shackled with light cast iron cuffs and the chain twists his arms into an x behind him. The chain connecting the cuffs is tightly pushing on his chest. His elbows, where the two arms cross, are cuffed together by wielded together iron cast shackles connected to the pole as well by being welded to it. A chain that is locked to both elbow shackles by padlocks is also pushing against his chest.

Then, there is a strong flat iron neck shackle that is tighter than heck, connected to the pole with one really strong chain link, and covers only a small fraction of his neck, leaving it exposed.

Then, miles and miles of loose chain links are strategically wrapped around the pole and then around their prisoner's upper area, tightly keeping him on the pole. Finally, the loose chains have five padlocks, the shackles have a locking mechanism as well and all locks go to _one key._ That is because the gang leader doesn't want to keep up with multiple keys. 

They went all out to hold him. _Why?_

He is just a person of average size, 5'10, American, dominant black hair and sleepy dark eyes. To most, this guy was an ordinary chap. He was a father to two, a working man, and making a decent wage on his demolition business. He was normal. 

Unless you knew him personally. 

In truth, this man is anything but normal. 

First of all, he has a knack for injuring himself during _every_ job he and his business partners went on. Second of all, he was an extraordinary builder with many successful homes and stores under his belt. And finally, he knew many powerful individuals. 

However, he wasn't here because of any of that. 

Codenamed: BdoubleO100 was here because he was a chaotic spy in a vigilante organization. 

This man held more information about the entire town then the gang even knew. In his sleep. 

Speaking of sleep, this guy needed to wake up. 

One faceless goon gave BdoubleO a swift kick at his stomach. 

The man in question popped his eyes open with a start and coughed harshly. Then he gave a piercing glare. "Ugh...What was that for! Can't I get a decent nap?" 

"Sleep time is over, wake up, we want a word with you!" The kicker tipped her toes against the ground waiting for a response. 

"Great…" The captive shifted in his bonds and then sighed in frustration. "What do you want to know? Bdubs doesn't usually negotiate with terrorists but...I am sure I can indulge you."

The leader gave a concise demand. "Give us the codes to the main generator in the city. Then, and only then, we will leave you alone."

Silence hit the room……

Then, the bound spy before them started to _shriek_ in laughter. 

"Haha! As if! I don't have a clue about _that._ Wanna try again? I am sure you could ask me a question that I could actually answer." Bdubs then gave a smug look at the gang-

Only to lose it when his face was cupped by the leader and the back of his head was slammed against the pole with a rattle. 

"Bullshit. Just a week ago, the nHo, a group that you are known to be a part of, has hacked in the main generator to help disperse a bomb threat. You were the one with the information about the codes." 

Bdubs could barely listen to the yammering of the leader as his head was swimming, thus all he said was: "The only time..that I handled that big piece of metal was when it needed a fix up. I don't even remember how to log into that thing, let alone the code." 

The leader huffed as his head _finally_ calmed down. "You are much smarter than most would give credit for. Think." 

Bdubs turned his head making 'thinking' motions and then he shrugged in defeat. "I got nothing. The code is just a distinct memory to me."

"Then let me help you remember." The leader then punched him on the jaw causing his lips to bleed, paused for a breath, and then punched him again. 

"Remember now?" 

The spy spat out some blood and gave a cheeky smirk. "Nope. Honestly, punching my head is kind of...counterproductive, don't you think?" 

The leader in front of the pole copied the shrug and snapped his fingers. "Eh. Suit yourself. Everyone, have at it. Let me know when you're ready to talk." Then as the gang owner stepped back, more figures stepped forward armed with crowbars and metal batons. 

Despite sweating nervously, Bdubs wanted to appear unfazed. "Come at me!" 

In a split second, a heavy pipe slammed on his leg and the gauntlet of suffering began. 

The American was soon lost in a mess of metal on his body. Dull pain and agony dragged him to scream. And he screamed to cope with the eternity of beatings. Then, numbness overtook his senses. He only held his head together as the blur of gray and shiny collided with everywhere and everything. Only one thought stayed put in the onslaught, the rest spun around his train of thought. _I can't give up. I can't let them win. Keep it secret, keep it safe._

_Wait, is that from a movie-_

His train of thought was interrupted by one particular 2 by 4 pipe bending against his forearm. All of the sudden, all of his senses came back with _full force._ Bdubs could practically hear his arm bones snap in half. Being pressed against metal by metal and being beaten by metal for gold, another metal didn't do much to him that his training didn't teach him to get over. 

However, having his arm _snapped in half_ made his composure shatter into pieces. 

Bdubs broke down. "STOP STOP STOP! I will speak! I will speak! I will speak! I will speak. Just...stop…" 

Every man has a breaking point and sometimes, it comes all too soon. You may tease a man for giving in quickly, however, I can guarantee you as an author that most of you would have done exactly the same thing he did. In fact, most of you wouldn't have lasted the two hours of the gauntlet. 

At first, no one seemed to hear him as he began to shake and whimper. It was as if he didn't say a word at all as the members continued to bruise and welt his body with cold sharp metal. One floating thought nearly broke his spirit. _This may never end._

However, the leader stepped into his view and held up a hand. "He's ready to talk. Step aside." 

As quickly as a light going off and on, the swinging of metal ceased. Soon, the leader nearly got into Bdubs' face, holding a notepad and pen to write. The so-called average man could barely breathe to get back his dignity. Let alone _talk._

"Back off…. Bud…. The numbers… 18729002266….27 **8** 9455…" The captive recited the code from some hidden archive of his memories. He then huffed and puffed in pain and exhaustion. 

The leader hastily wrote down the numbers and then closed the notepad. "Thank you kindly. If you excuse us, we will be on our way.." 

BdoubleO's eyes widened. 

_Oh god no. You-you can't leave me here! Please!_

"Wait! You said you would let me go!" As if a flame was lit under him, BdoubleO pulled against his restraints to get closer to the leader, who backed away. 

The gang owner laughed harshly, then put his criminal face _way_ too close to Bdubs. His musky breath, laced with wine brushed against the spy's cheeks as the leader boops his nose. "No, I said that we would leave you alone. Surely someone would find you. But, since you were _soo_ insistent on getting free. I guess I must indulge you." The leader then pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket, stuffed it in the captive's mouth and then grabbed some tape and wrapped it around his head tightly to silence the Boomer. 

"Now that you are finally silent, let's play a game. Can the nHo find you before you get blown into the sky? Who knows. Everyone, fill the room to the brim with TNT and bring the clock. I will be getting his phone. I must give them a clue somehow!" The leader ran out of the dark room, leaving Bdubs to take in what just happened. 

_Loopholes. You gotta love 'em! If I could only get some slack on these shackles. Ropes are more painful but much easier to loosen.._

With sharp, strained breaths and muffled grunts, Bdubs fought to find and break a loose link. However, whenever he would get one, a member of the gang would replace it and chain him even tighter, restricting more of his breathing. 

The leader then came back into view with his phone. 

_About time. You are about to make a big mistake. They'll mess you up and then I will!_

The man turns on the phone and scrolls into contacts. Soon, he find's Beef's number and dials it. 

The leader chuckles darkly. "Hello, is this VintageBeef, or any other member of the nHo?" 

……… The leader stomped in impatience at the answer. 

"Oh, this is his wifey? Get the man on the phone, toots! And tell him to get his buds with him. Make it snappy!" 

………. After a few minutes of agonizing silence, the gang leader puts the phone on speaker and squawks again. 

A kindly voice tries to speak clearly. "Beef here." 

The leader interrupts him "Ah _finally!_ -" 

"What are you doing on BdoubleO's phone? Where is he?" A familiar gruff voice shouts from the smartphone.

_Nice….. Beef and Doc are definitely on the phone. They are probably listening in for any clues while making a scene. Sneaky sneaks._

The leader holds his hands up in a 'so-sue-me' manner. "Relax, he is fine, just a little roughed up after failing at his job, that's all. I want to help you find him. But, if you are too late… I doubt he'd need his boomin' business. He would definitely have a blast through." 

…….More silence. 

"Ah. Here's the only clue you get. He is both beside a farm and a district. The number 403 is backwards in every sense of the word. You have two hours and thirty minutes starting in one minute after this call. Now, anything else-"

"Prove to us that he isn't just sleeping in or got lost again. Because if this is real, you have made a mistake that will cost you everything you have." A dangerously low tone growls from the phone. 

_Etho. That guy is usually serious when he sounds like that._

"You are in no position to threaten me and here he is. Talk all you want!" The leader holds the phone to Bdubs, grinning cheekily.

"Bdubs?" Beef asked with concern. 

The American groaned as loudly as he could, trying to set the message that, yes, this is real and that he can't exactly talk at the moment. Then, he tries to shout out a sentence somehow. However, all he did was sound like a muzzled llama, all spit and nothing human-like. 

Sounding further away, Beef shouts, "Uh….I can't exactly hear what he is saying, are you sure that is him?" 

_Beef, you can't hear me because they gagged me…. You bonehead!_

The leader chuckles mockingly. "I am sure! I'll even send you a picture, you are lucky that this is an android, you dumbasses." Then, the leader quickly turned on his camera. "Wait! Hey, you with the crocs! Get your ass over here, I want to pose." 

_Let me get this straight, you want to pose with me tied up?! What kind of sick person are you?_

With a sigh, the man with the crocs dropped the bomb that he was holding and ran over to his boss. Then, the gang leader hands the phone to the croc dude. Then, the leader got even _closer_ to Bdubs and wrapped an arm around the back of his neck. "Wait! Bring me my gun! I want to make this _really serious!"_

A small woman from far away threw a 32mm pistol at the boss, who caught it with his free arm and exchanged it to the arm wrapped around his captive's neck. Then, with a smug look, he pointed the gun to Bdubs' head, making the spy holler in his gag in panic and sweat nervously. Then, as a final step, the boss used his free hand to cup the American's chin, forcing him to look directly at the camera. "Now! Take the picture! I can't wait to hear their reactions!" 

"Yes sir." The croc guy said, then he shot the picture. "Here you go, sir." The croc guy sighs as he hands the boss the phone. 

The boss unwrapped himself from the hostage and gawked at the picture. 

"Hell yeah! I look like a total badass! Check it out!" He shows Bdubs the picture. The boss was practically daring the nHo to come and kill him with that smug grin. Bdubs however, didn't care about that, he cared about how utterly useless he looked. He looked absolutely terrified with his eyes wider than a friend of his. The bruises all around his body and the bloodshot, blackened eyes also pushed the message across of "Getmethefuckoutofherenow!" which made the business owner crumble in rage and embarrassment. 

The leader laughed again at the prisoner's reaction and pushed send on the phone. 

_My phone._

The leader, bouncing on his feet hopped away from the spy. "Now to-" 

A wild Beef from the void. "YOU DIDN'T PUT US ON MUTE YOU FUCKER! I HEARD _EVERY WORD!_ YOU THINK THAT THIS IS _BADASS? THIS IS JUST SICK!_ LET'S GO-" 

"Calm down, this jackass is right, we aren't in the position to make any threats. Even if they are promises." The ninja Canadian reminded the butcher Canadian. 

Beef sighs, trying to calm down, and decides to reassure Bdubs. "We got your back. Just hang in there!"

"Don't think these dummkopfs will get away with this. Remember the GOAT." Doc calmly promises. 

The trussed up pal rolls his eyes and tries to reassure them both back with an excited huff, ready to bust out but he is cut off when the leader takes the phone back. Bdubs protests with a stink eye and more muffled shouts. 

"Remember, two hours and thirty minutes. Don't keep 'im waiting!" Then, the kidnapper hangs up the phone and turns to his gang. "Are the explosives ready? We need to get out of here!" 

"Ready boss! All you have to do is to set the timer!" The gang member who woke Bdubs up squealed happily.

The leader squeezes Bdubs on the cheek. "Hope your buds are as good as the papers say. Either way, we'll be rich and long gone all thanks to you! Adios." Bdubs gives a muffled curse. Then, the main psycho waltzed over to the clock, and set it to two hours and thirty minutes. "Let's scram! Oh, BdoubleO, the lights will turn off three minutes from zero. Sayonara!" 

Annnd, they are gone. 

With growls of desperation, he began attacking the chains again. Surely they couldn't have reinforced them _that_ good? 

_Come on….Come on…..Come on! Why won't it let up?! Maybe I am thinking of this too obviously! I just got to think outside the box! That's all!_

Then, he pulled on certain parts of the chains, looking for any weak points. After all, he was trained to do _that._ The only noises that told him of his progress were rattles from the chains. However, he wasn't progressing at all. A wiser or calmer person would take this time to give in, to save their strength. 

However, BdoubleO isn't that kind of man. Therefore, he stubbornly jerked and twisted against his bonds. 

After a while, he felt his muscles being strained, his adrenaline going down and his aches and bruises starting to really scream at him. Plus, his left arm is broken and he was covered in welts. He was a mess. 

Unfortunately, he isn't much closer to freedom than he was an hour or so ago. 

_This...is...is getting ridiculous! Guys, what is taking so long! Surely there aren't many places beside a district and a farm? Right?_

Suddenly, an idea hit him, the pole is _rusty and weak._ He could break that! 

Thus, with any remaining strength, he slammed his back against the pole. 

Remarkably, it moved! Bdubs celebrated with a smile under the makeshift gag. But, Then, he felt something hit his head. 

_What was that?_

He gazed down at his feet, slowly seeing what hit him. Plaster and cobblestone. 

_Crap._

Looking up, he realized something. 

_This pole is holding up the ceiling! If I knock it down, I will be crushed under the rubble! Crap!_

He looks back down and pulls the pole back into position. Then, he leans up against it. 

Then, finally, the Boomer resolved to just wait. He wasted his strength on almost crushing himself and he is about to be dust soon. So, how about he takes his fate with a content smile?

_I don't want to die. I have so many things to do and so many people to hold. But, it seems that I have no choice. Sometimes, you have to know when you are just out of luck._

The ticking of the clock drove him nuts, the fatigue of this experience finally was getting to him and his- 

Noises started to echo beside him, behind the wall. 

_What is that? OH! It's them! Guys! I'm down here!_

"Are you sure he is here?" 

"If I would hold someone hostage, this would be the place." 

"Of course it would. Let's leave no stone unturned!" 

_I have never been so happy to hear them in my life! I am going to live!_

Then the voices began to fade, making Bdubs desperate for them to hear him. For him to hear _them._

He started to-to scream as loud as he could being gagged, he started to pound his feet against the ground, he started to rattle his chains loudly and he started to cry. It was as if all of his energy came back to save him. Or to haunt him. 

_I won't die! I won't die! I swear I won't die! I will get to see-_

  
  


The light above him turned off. Leaving Bdubs in the dark. He always hated the dark. And now, it's worse than ever. 

_"Oh, BdoubleO, the lights turn off three minutes from zero." That jerk!_

_If they don't get out of here soon, this place will explode and kill them too! This is just horrible! I don't want us to die like this!_

He shook in despair, feeling utterly helpless. They are probably leaving the building by now, and he just _knew_ that two minutes had passed. _Until I die. In the dark._

Was it just him, or does the inky blackness of his surroundings suffocate him so? He _always_ hated the darkness. His heart plummeted as his breathing became quicker and quicker. It-It _never_ brought anything good to him. _No no no no! This can't be happening!_

_No! Not like this! Please!_

His heartbeats banged against his battered chest, his airflow was getting smaller and smaller, and his body crumbled sharply against the chains, and the darkness, and the aches of his interrogation, and the guilt of-

The ticks of the clock began to slow down. Probably indicating that only a few seconds are left. At least for a moment, the air stayed still, seemingly allowing him to have some peace and closure. 

_This is it. I am going to die. To everyone that I have ever loved, Goodbye. I want you to live on without me. Especially you, Nicole, my love. God, was that a ride. At least I am going out in a bang and not a whimper._

And thus, BdoubleO closed his eyes, waiting for the bombs to explode. 

............


	2. Fluffy/Good Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, with the nHo, things could be too close for comfort. However, it was close enough to make Bdubs happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to complete the challenge after you read this story!

And thus, BdoubleO waited for the bombs to explode. 

................

They never did. 

Bdubs opened his eyes to the sound of clicking and to a couple of flickering lights of white and red. 

_ Oh thank god! Let there be light- _

_ Huh? What's up? Why isn't the TNT igniting?  _

"Bdubs! There you are- Are you ok?" A familiar voice asks him. Then the same voice shouts with a warning. "Check his eyes! He might have a concussion."

Some footsteps came up to Bdubs, then his eyes suddenly twitched at the addition of white light on them."I am already on it. It seems that he is just tuckered out. He needs to sleep." Another familiar voice observes, putting the white light into his irises.

"Hmmhmmm...mmmm..hmmm??" Bdubs mutters in confusion. 

_ Wait a minute…...Guys? Did you actually…? Whelp, I died and went to heaven… But if this is heaven, why am I still- They Made it!  _

The Boomer's eyes brightened, he also started moving enthusiastically, ready to leap, and jump. Not really, but the thought counts! He then shouts from his gag to hurry up and get him free. Even though the words were all muffled and llama spit-filled, the message came across. 

"Ok! Ok! Etho, is there a key anywhere?" The first familiar voice, or Beef asks. 

"I am kinda busy trying to not get us blown up, but I don't know." Etho groans while picking at the timer. 

"I'll look. Bdubs, stay there." Doc or the second voice then receives a not-so-amused look. "Sorry 'bout that." He walks away with the flashlight, putting Bdubs into the darkness again. However, just hearing the movements of his buddies drowned out the suffocation of the dark . Or is it just how tired Bdubs is? He could care less either way. 

Then, Bdubs started to drift off. He was just happy for not dying. The last thing he knew, the cloth and tape and chains were all off and he is being carried firefighter style. He finally closes his eyes and drifts off into dream land. 

_ After all, can't I get a nap?  _

Sometimes, being part of a well known group, such as the nHo, could be hell on earth. Countless amounts of people will want you dead and will do anything for that to happen. 

Sometimes. 

_______________

Epilogue

Today, Etho is visiting Bdubs in the hospital. The wounded male was still recovering after a week. In fact, one of his ribs was apparently broken, nearly stabbing his left lung. So, he is scheduled for another surgery. 

Etho sat beside Bdubs watching some b-rated movie on the hospital room TV. "So, did they want you for any other reason then for a sick game? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." 

Bdubs scratched his bandaged head with his good arm and answered with a tired grin. "It's alright. I want to answer. They wanted the codes for the city's main generator. The hostage thing was last minute. I gave them all of the correct numbers...except for one. So, of course, as you know, the alarm went off and they were arrested for their troubles." He smiles deviously. "Good riddance. They broke my arm and nearly blew all of us up." 

"Amen to that." 

And they resumed chilling. 

  
  


A few hours later. 

Bdubs waved at his friend while bouncing on the bed. "See you later, Etho!"

Etho waved back. "See ya. Have fun with your family." Then he turned around and left the hospital.

Outside, it was a starry night, little to no clouds littered the sky. 

_ What a perfect night. Let's see if Doc's ready.  _

Etho pulled out his phone and began to text Doc. 

DocM77TheGOAT! My assassin partner. 

Etho: Doc, you got the weapons?

Doc: Absolutely. Man! I can't wait to get some payback. 

Etho: Great! Meet me at the jailhouse at ten. 

  
  


Etho then looked up from his phone and grinned. 

Dear reader, the nHo is known for more than just espionage. Well, for at least for half of the four members. Those two are also a couple of assassins for hire. And just tonight, they were offered a hit. It so happens to be the same assholes who degraded their pal. 

_ Oh Karma, You love me so much. Revenge is sometimes best served hot and ready. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluff fest. Now.....heeheehee.... Onwards to make you cry!


	3. The Angst-filled/ Dark Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you are so close, yet so far...  
> Life sucks sometimes. People die. And there is nothing anyone can do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, after you read this story, complete the challenge! :)!

And thus, BdoubleO waited for the bombs to explode. 

....................

Etho was walking towards a door, when a sound of hissing hit his ears. 

"Guys… I...I think we are too late. We need to-" 

Doc interrupts him. "No! We aren't too late! We just have to hurry!" The cyborg runs to the door in front of Etho, fixing to open it. Then, the door blasts off of its hinges, sending the cyborg flying. 

Beef dashes over to Doc. "Doc! Are you-" 

"Yes! Yes, I am fine! Just help me up! We still need to find him!-" 

Another explosion cuts off Doc. 

Etho sprints to the two of them and pulls the doctor to his feet. "Doc, let's go! Bdubs is  _ dead  _ already! 

"No! I'm not leaving! Bdubs is still- He's still in here somewhere! He's alive!" Doc stood his ground. 

Suddenly, VintageBeef was helping Etho drag Docm77. "Doc, Etho's right! We need to go! Bdubs wouldn't want us to die!" 

Doc pulled against the two. "Why do you both keep referring to him as if he is dead?! He is still here! We can't leave him!" 

"Because he is! We have to go!" Etho tightened his grip on Doc and started to drag him away from the hallway.

"No! No! Stop being so intent on leaving him!" Doc twisted against Etho. More explosions sounded off closer to them. 

"Dammit Doc! Stop being so stubborn!" Etho had enough. Even If Doc hates him for this, he will make sure that at least the three of them will make it out. 

Beef whispers to his dragger partner. "Etho, you know what we have to do." 

Etho nods. Beef gripped Doc's head as he fought them to get to the door, then Etho used a screwdriver to mess with Doc's head. "And where is the- ah! There it is! The motion wire. Sorry Doc." Etho clips it, causing the tallest member of the NHO to mostly stiffen his muscles. Then, nodding at each other again, Beef and Etho sprinted with the former holding Doc's creeper hand, and the latter holding his robot hand. 

"What have you done! No! No! Stop! Guys!" 

Explosions occurred all over the house, making escaping it difficult. Luckily, Doc's pleading was drowned out by the flames burning in their faces and the constant igniting of the TNT. 

"There's the exit! Let's go!" Beef points at the pale blue door that they have entered though not too long ago. Etho nodded and ran across the hallway, hellbent on making it. 

One explosion nearly made escape impossible. The debris was large enough to knock all three of them into their dreams.

As one such debris glided to block the door, Both Beef and Etho jumped out of it's path and used Doc's paralzyed metal-half to break it. 

Right after they did that, the two broke into a running start as the house blew up behind them. 

Finally, the three members of the NHO could relax. They were far enough away not to get hurt by the bombs. 

All that they did afterwards was to watch the fireworks. Who knew that the TNT could cause this much damage. While watching the explosion play out, Etho was fixing the moving wire in Doc's head. Beef was silently sobbing like a lost puppy. And Doc….Doc was just staring. When he got his movement back though, his rage had returned with a vengeance. All that he did was scream and punch the ground over and over again. 

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck You!" 

"Doc…." Beef looks over and calls out to the taller man on the ground, trying to calm him down. Then, the butcher places his hand on the German's shoulder. 

Doc spun around and stood up. Then, he marched towards Beef with a harsh glare. 

"You!  _ You! _ -" His growl was cut off by a sob and a pathetic hiss coming from his mouth. The engineer collapses on the ground, shaking with sudden sobs ripping from his throat. Then, a small phrase starts to roll off his tongue repeatedly. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. 'M sorry. 'M ssorry. 'M sssorry." 

Beef kneels to ground at Doc's level and hugs him tightly. "It's not your fault here. Just...let all out. Can you do that for me?" 

Doc nods and wraps his arms around Beef. He couldn't lose anyone else. Not Beef or Etho or or or... 

In the background, Etho sat in silence, watching the flames climb higher and higher. 

_ What had gone wrong? Why did this happen? The last time we had seen him alive was when he left to take a nap. We didn't have an inkling that this could occur at all. _

_ Approximately two days ago.  _

_ Four men sat around a small table in a dusty cafe. This hangout was long overdue since the last time they had seen each was when an oil tycoon threatened to burn this city to the ground and blow up its remains for the liquid gold underneath. _

_ Bdubs was swinging his coffee mocking how Doc was on Labor Day weekend. Doc was surprisingly being a good sport and laughing his butt off. Beef was just egging Bdubs on, trying to get a rise out of both of them. And Etho was just sipping his coffee, texting an old…. acquaintance of his. In truth, Etho had barely known the man he texted. But, the client was just asking harmless information about who did what during the bomb threat. Thus, he felt that the 'fan' had the right to know.  _

_ Etho had barely put his phone down when Bdubs suddenly jumped up and pointed at the sun.  _

_ "The sun's setting, guys! I didn't know that I stayed out this late!"  _

_ Doc let out a sigh. "It's 5 o'clock in the afternoon. In no way shape or form is this late."  _

_ Bdubs shot him a look. "It is to me. I have to get to bed now. See you-"  _

_ Beef held his hand up. "Wait. Can you at least try to stay out after sunset for one night?"  _

_ Bdubs stretched his head. "Well I-"  _

_ Etho looked at Bdubs with a supportive vibe. "Look, you can still sleep. Tonight, you just got to set an alarm for 9 P.M or something and then call us to pick you up. Unless you don't want to."  _

_ "Fine fine. I guess I can try. But If I get attacked by phantoms or other mobbers, then it's your fault." Bdubs then handed his espresso to Doc and the five bucks that it cost. The cyborg was probably going to need it more anyways. "See you later then! Time to nap!" Bdubs cheered as he stepped out of the cafe.  _

_ Then, Etho watched from the window as his friend's figure grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared entirely.  _

_ He had no idea that Bdubs would be a no-show on the hangout.  _

_ He had no idea that the Boomer's wife and kids would soon spam the police with calls about the missing patriarch.  _

_ He had no idea that would be that last time that he would see Bdubs alive and well...ever.  _

Etho soon felt his face become wet and sticky to hold. He was definitely crying. 

"Etho. I know you want to. Just join in." Beef offered his hand to the other Canadian. 

Etho gently pushes it away. "No. I am just fine." 

"I doubt that." With that, Beef pulled Etho into the hug with Doc. Doc quickly welcomed Etho with open arms, wrapping around the assassin. Etho with a sigh, returned the favor. 

The broken organization stayed this way for hours. 

Epilouge: One month later… 

Etho sat beside a tombstone, smoking a cigarette and watching the clouds fly by. 

"You don't have to answer but, what is like up there? Is it truly heaven? Or is it just a shiny cloud for the dead." 

The wind breezed past his hair, seemingly giving an answer that Etho couldn't understand. 

"I hear ya loud and clear, buddy." Etho smiles with a pat on the tombstone. 

The tombstone read:

Here Lies John Booko. Codenamed: BdoubleO100

A beloved husband. 

A wonderful father. 

A hero. 

And a great friend. 

May his soul rest in peace. 

Footsteps disrupted the peace, making Etho turn his head to a strange woman behind the grave. She coughs quietly. "I know that you are still not coping well with the murder of one of your best friends. But, I have a request." 

"What is it? Knowing that will make it easier for me to reject it." Etho coldly asks. 

She sinks down with the harsh sentence. "I want to order a hit from you and Docm77. I will pay you both handsomely." 

"Nice try. That money hungry Ethoslab died when-" 

The woman quickly cuts him off. "I want you both to kill the Cave of the Spiders. Please! They made my life a living hell!" 

Etho froze. He heard that name before...but where? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. 

_ They are the assholes that killed Bdubs.  _

She clears her throat. "I know that-" 

Etho grunts at her. "I'll do it. In fact, I bet that both Doc and I will do it half price. Wait a minute while I ask him." 

Docm77TheGOAT. My partner.

Etho: Doc, this lady wants us to kill the same gang that murdered BdoubleO. Do you want to take the job? 

Doc: Are you kidding? Hell yeah! In fact, I will do it for free! 

Etho: I will inform her of this. 

Etho put his phone on his lap and looked up at her. "We'll do it. Just tell us when and for how much. Then, half the price." 

The lady claps her hands. "Really? Thank you! I will inform you tonight." She then skips away. 

Etho lowered his head to his lap, only to hear more footsteps. 

"Etho. I want to speak with you." Vintage Beef then comes in front of Etho. 

_ Beef? Shit! He shouldn't even-- _

"I know what you are planning to do, you want to kill those guys." 

Etho nods fearfully. "I guess that cat is out of the bag. So….I am sorry-" 

"Etho, Let me join in,  _ please. _ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make you cry? I bet I did. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. One Day Left...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, please complete the challenge, you are running out of time!

Hello! This is YasminTheSpiritSinger here, and I will tell you that tomorrow is the final day in which you can complete the mandatory challenge! Test your luck and roll the dice! 

The deadline is 12:00 A.M. CDT, Tomorrow! 

Have fun! 

And remember, someone's life is in your hands.... 

Hahahahaha!! 


	5. The Challenge is OVER! Here's the Results!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Bdubs die or live? Read this chapter to find out!

Hello, guys, YasminTheSpiritSinger here! 

The challenge is over and I have just tallied the results! 

Good Ending- 5

Dark Ending- 1

The winner is the Good Ending! 

WOOoooOoo!!! 

BdoubleO Lives! Congregations! 

I do wonder though, did someone cheat because the only person who rolled evens is yours truly...

Either way, BdoubleO lives in this story, so it doesn't matter! 

Now, can all of you be lucky again? 

Who knows. 

Until then, keep an eye out for the next installment of the four-part Challenge. 

It is called "A conflict of morals" and it will be led by our favorite shady ninja, Ethoslabs! 

Hope you get lucky again, because, the Darkness only have to get lucky... _once._ >;)! 

I will be watching- Yasmin. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I have enjoyed writing this!
> 
> But, I have an issue........ I have two endings. So, I will leave it up to you guys to help me decide which ending is canon. However, there is a twist. 
> 
> Every reader must roll, in real life or digitally, a six-sided die.  
> Do this three times and record your three numbers. 
> 
> If you roll more even numbers, comment the Dark Ending.  
> If you roll more odd numbers, comment the Good Ending. 
> 
> You have three days to complete this challenge. By the end of the three days, I will tally up all comments. The ending with the most comments will end up being canon. 
> 
> But, there's more! 
> 
> If the Dark Ending is Canon, I won't finish this four part series of one-shots. I will leave it as it is. 
> 
> May the Odds be ever in your favor. 
> 
> Remember, Bdubs' life is in your hands. 
> 
> Let him live or let him die, your choice and your luck. 
> 
> Good Luck! :)!


End file.
